


Bad Turns Worse (Mark Pellegrino + Tracy Pellegrino + OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Lesbian Sex, Limousine Sex, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Married Couple, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Threesome, Virginity, lesbainteaching, older teaching younger, teach me, tracy pellegrino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A young woman gets more than she bargained for when she agrees to a tryst with actor Mark Pellegrino and finds herself face to face with his wife instead. And the loving couple is more than happy to show her that, when in love, its share and share alike.





	Bad Turns Worse (Mark Pellegrino + Tracy Pellegrino + OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut with a tinge of a love theme. Like what I enjoy reading. More smut and angst and love stuff to come.

You first started talking to Mark Pellegrino when you were sixteen years old. Short, silly messages in internet chat rooms that had developed into long conversations about politics and things that were going on in your life. You began to think of him as a kind of father figure, giving you the gentle encouragement your own dead beat father never did. But over time your feelings began to change towards him. You fell in love. In the end, you told Mark everything and he blocked you. Only letting you back into his life when you were eighteen. That’s when he asks you if you’d be willing to meet with him. And you say yes.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a long time,” you tell Mark as you sit down across from him at the table in the little cafe he had asked you to meet him at. He was dressed impeccably in a black blazer over a black shirt and blue jeans. You notice that he’d chosen to wear the black horn rimmed glasses you thought had been so damn cute during your Skype chats. You also notice that he doesn’t move to hug or touch you in any way, which kinda hurts after you’ve been longing to be touched by him for so long.  
"You know it was wrong to lie to me, right? That it wasn’t a mature thing to do?“  
You flinch, but there was a soothing quality to his voice that took the sting out of the words. "I just wanted to talk to you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t hurt me,” Mark is quick to point out, seeming to feel that you’d slapped him in the face. “But I have missed you. You’re an intelligent, beautiful young woman. You have a lot of potential. And I want to see you succeed in life. And I want to know that I helped you as much as I could.”  
"I love you,“ you blurt out without even realizing you’d said the words until they’d already left your mouth. You didn’t mean to tell him that so soon into this get together. You’d thought a million times about how you’d both talk about each other’s lives and politics. For hours. Just like you’d done with him years ago. Never had you imagined sitting here feeling like such a fool, Mark staring uncomfortably out the cafe window.  
"You don’t know me well enough to say that,” he says, turning to look you in the eyes with that intense blue stare of his you’d seen countless times on Supernatural and The Tomorrow People. “Love is going through your life with someone who trusts and cares about you. It’s waking up every morning and knowing that that person is going to have your back no matter what. It’s sharing everything you have. You could never have that with me, hon.”  
"So, you’re saying you never thought of us? Never? All the nights you stayed up till three in the morning talking to me. That meant nothing?“  
Mark’s face was unreadable as he suggested it was time to take you home. Tears in your eyes, you followed him out of the cafe and walked over to the black limo waiting out front. You couldn’t believe how badly things had gone. First a scolding from Mark about your deceit from years ago and then another rebuke after confessing your love for him. It was taking all you could do not to let the tears flow right then and there.  
Someone was waiting for you and Mark in the backseat of the limo as the two of you slide in to take a seat. She was a middle aged, blond haired woman dressed in a flowing sundress. Her hair and makeup were impeccable. The woman seemed both sophisticated and intimidating, staring at you across the limo with such an intensity it made you squirm.  
"Do you know who I am?” she asks you as the limo driver pulls away from the curb.   
You stare at Mark. To your surprise, he puts his arm around the back of the seat behind your head. He seems comfortable being this close to you now. A far cry from the way he’d been acting in the cafe.   
"Yes,“ you stutter after a long, confused pause. ” You’re Mark’s wife, Tracy.“  
"Oh, I’m a lot more than that,” she tells you, her face lighting up with a grin that gives you suddenly have little butterflies in your stomach. There was something exciting about being in an enclosed space with the two of them. Something forbidden and exciting. You couldn’t put your finger on what it was. But you found yourself eager to see where this all was going to go.  
Tracy gets up and moves to sit down on the other side of Mark. He puts his arm over the back of her head, too. He suddenly leans his head over and kisses her gently on the mouth. You sit there watching them pretty much make out right in front of you, jealousy and desire flooding over you in waves. You want to get up and leave. But you also want to join in the fun. Nervous beyond anything you could handle, you look away.  
“Is this too much for you, love?” Mark whispers in your ear, leaving Tracy alone for a minute to nuzzle his face in the side of your neck. His hands stroke your face in small circles that make you moan softly against him.   
"I want to,“ you tell him between quickly in-drawn breaths that sound an awful lot like sobs. "But I’ve never done it before. I don’t want to get it wrong.”  
“Well, I’m pretty sure I know how to avoid doing it wrong,” Mark says, a wolfish grin on his face.   
Your next words were cut off as he kisses you. He does the same things with you that he’d been doing with Tracy, gentle kisses that deepened in intensity until he was nipping at you lips. God, you were so wet from how good his body felt against you, how good he smelled and how erotic a kisser he was. You moaned as a hand worked its way up your panties and delved into your wet pussy.  
"Someone’s been a very naughty girl, Mark.“  
You jerk away from Mark to find his wife fingering your pussy with knowing, gentle fingers. You were tight and it stung, but she pulled back if it seemed to hurt you. Mostly she focused on your swollen clit as Mark took to kissing and licking his way down you chest. The combined sensations of being played with by both of them brought you close to going over the edge. Tracy seemed to sense this, getting to her knees between you and her husband.  
"Now I’m going to teach you what he likes,” she tells you, unzipping Mark’s fly and taking his swollen cock out in her hands. He moans, biting his lip as she sets about showing you the way he liked his cock sucked. A couple of minutes later she takes your hand and wraps it around him.   
"Suck on it while you stroke his cock. Twist your hand around when you get to the top,“ she tells you as she takes you panties off.   
"Yes,” Mark moans as you lick and stroke on his cock. His hand strokes your head as he encourages your explorations. A couple of seconds into sucking on him you feel a tongue lick your slit. Then a pair of lips sucking on your swollen clit while fingers furiously ram in and out of your pussy. You moan on Mark’s cock, lost in the feeling of giving head and receiving it at the same time. Tracy kept toying with your orgasm, never letting you go over. And you found yourself eagerly thrusting your pussy back into her face.  
You let out a cry of disappointment when Tracy pulls her mouth away from your pussy and gets to her feet. She gets you to stand up and tells you to take your clothes off. Finally, you’re standing naked before her and her husband. They both gaze at you with lust in their eyes, making you feel like some sort of present for them alone.   
“You ready, (Y/N)?” Tracy asks you, taking a condom out of Mark’s pocket. You swallow as they both look at you expectantly.  
You move over to stand before Mark, who grabs you by the hips and helps you get on top of him. Tracy eases the condom over his cock, guiding it with her hand until its at your entrance. You kiss Mark hungrily as his cock tries to enter you. He grunts in frustration as your virgin pussy tries to keep him out. On the fourth try he breaks your hymen and slowly sinks into you, making you cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He pauses, letting you get use to the sensation of being filled. Then he grabs you by the hips and moves you up and down on his cock.   
“Fuck, you’re so damn tight,” he moans as he takes turns biting and sucking on your tits. “Feels like you’re gonna break me in half.”  
Tracy lays down on the seat next to Mark, her legs spread wide. He reaches out to finger her wet pussy, working a thumb over her clit. She watches the two of you fucking each other, both hands fondling her tits. Her eyes narrow, head flying back as she lets Mark finger fuck her to orgasm. Seeing her cum like that makes your pussy clench even tighter around Mark’s cock.   
“Good girl,” he murmurs in you ear. “You’re such a good girl. Making my cock feel so good. My good baby. Oh, god, make me cum. Make me cum. Oh, god.”  
The sound of such a powerful, intimidating man begging for release beneath you made you cum in one hard, deep as fuck climax. You clawed his back as you screamed with the power of it. Nothing had ever felt this good before. You wanted it again as soon as you came down from your high. Mark buried his face in your neck, grunting softly as he approached his own climax.  
"Cum inside her virgin pussy,“ Tracy tells him, sitting up and taking his head in her hands.   
They kiss and Mark cries his shout of ecstasy into her mouth. You feel him shudder as his cock cums inside of you. And the sight of them kissing as he has an orgasm in your freshly broken in pussy makes you peak again, body moving frantically up and down as you ride out another orgasm on his ejaculating cock.   
When its all over, you expect the actor and his wife to take you back home. Instead, Tracy tells the driver it was time to leave the empty parking lot they’d pulled into and go back to their hotel. You look at them both, confused.  
"It’s like I told you,” Mark explains, gesturing to his wife. “When you’re in love, you share everything.”


End file.
